Unwritten
by fenderlove13
Summary: A little girl and an albino man, two outcasts both sharing the same beginnings starts a friendship and bond that transcends time and distance. Fate has torn them apart... one lost their memory and the other in purgatory. Destiny has a funny way of uniting the two together 12 years later. What adventures will these two be faced with once united?
1. Golden Eyes

Author's note: I do not own The DaVinci Code or any of the characters from it.

"Maybe a tall mysterious stranger will kidnap me and I'll fall madly in love with my captor!" -Rain Felix

It was nearing fall soon, but still nice and warm in a small town of Salem, Oregon. In the town, there lives a seventeen-year-old girl named Rain Felix who didn't quite belong. Rain has no recollection of her past before she turned six. Dreams of places and a certain someone showed hints of her lost past. The most recurring of dreams is when she is about five years of age and she is strolling though a beach, her hand connecting with a large hand with skin as white as the snow. She would trail her eyes up this man's half exposed forearm and sees an equally white face with wavy, corn silk hair. He had a scar under his left eye and left side of his lip. She guessed the he was about the age of late teens. Their eyes meet - palest of blue looking down on yellow ones. He was a work of art. He was so different. He is an exotic albino man. And she smiles at him. And that's where her dream ends every, single, time.

It was Monday morning, she gets out of bed and takes a shower. Goes down stairs and eats her breakfast and realized that her adoptive parents are already gone. They were always gone. She always wondered what happened to her biological parents. Only thing she knew was their ethnicity. One day she was snooping around in her adoptive parents office and found adoption papers. No pictures of her parents, just documents. She is of mixed ethnicity with her father being half French and Japanese, and her mother being full Spanish. She contemplated some more and cleaned up her dishes and headed back upstairs to her bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. Sun peaking though the opaque window making her straight black hair shine reddish made her hair look like the colour of black cherries. Light-olive skin, high cheek bones, small nose and big yellow eyes stared back at her. _'Those damn eyes of mine' _Rain thought. They weren't amber colour or light brown, they were straight up yellow like eyes of wolves. She's been given strange looks all her life, some have called her names like "animal" "beast" "demon" and "freak" which was quite common at school but it was only a few mean girls and boys. They'll be days when she just didn't give a shit and would clock the ones that angered her. She's even knocked out some of her tormenters' teeth. Those ones didn't bother her anymore. At least her grades were good. She didn't have close friends, just some to hang out with at school but she had a few good friends at a local café and diner where they worked. She'd go there after school or she'd be at the gym. Working out was always a stress reliever and made her happy when she saw herself in the mirror. So why not. On the best weekends was when she and her 'café friends' would go to a local pub/club and dance until they couldn't anymore. This was her last week of school for her. She was ahead of her studies so she was to graduate a lot sooner than expected.

Get up, go to school, work at the café maybe go the gym and the club… That was her life. On the weekends she went to her local library to research religions and cults. There was something so interesting about how people can just blindly follow something that was written by God knows who. _'Was there any proof? Don't people ask questions?' _She figured everyone has their reasons and that was that. She was Catholic, not by choice. Adoptive parents got her baptized without her consent like many parents. She never understood why parents would do that, she felt that children when old enough should have a say in such matters. Sometimes she'd draw what she sees in her dreams. She's drawn the albino man several times. Her feelings for this mysterious man was always present but it started to grow exponentially. Every scar, his pale skin, his hair and those beautiful eyes of his… She was enthralled with him and she thought that he might have some answers to her questions. She was certain that her dream was part of her unread past. _'It just had to be… I desperately want to meet him again. No matter what!' _was her thoughts as she traced his eyes with her pencil.

It was Friday night, She finished her last day of school for good and she and her friends planned to do a gig at the Queen's Beast. It was a laid back pub/club. Music was always different. And the best part was there were live bands on Fridays and Saturday nights. It was them tonight. Their music was quite unique. A mix of electronic, punk, and new wave with Spanish guitar riffs. Even though Rain felt out-of-place most of the time, on the stage was where she felt relatively comfortable. She didn't have stage fright or any kind of fear, really. The lights dimmed low, the DJ turned off the music, and they ascended on the stage.


	2. Enter Silas

Author's note: I do not own the DaVinci Code or the characters.

A few days earlier in Spain, Silas was summoned by Bishop Aringarosa for a very different task.

"Silas, my son. I need you to do some work in Salem." Father Aringarosa stated. He brought out a monochrome picture of a girl about the age of seventeen. Silas studied the picture of a girl with long dark hair and slightly olive skin. She wore a black hoodie with her hood up, short shorts and a pair of sneakers. His eyes lingered a little longer on her legs more than he should've. _'Such shapely muscular legs…'_ Silas thought and then snapped out of his perverted thoughts before it lead anywhere else. Her eyes looked a little different from most pictures taken in monochrome. She was standing in a tall tree with a coffee in her right hand and grasping an acoustic six string _Cort_ guitar in her left. She had a mischievous grin that told the viewer that she knew a secret. _'That grin… there was something else in that mischievous grin, a lingering of sadness, loneliness and wonder.'_ Silas contemplated. "Her name is Rain Felix." started Aringarosa. "She is a seventeen-year-old in Salem, Oregon and we need to bring her back to Paris. The two of you will stay in France for about a month, then relocate you to Spain. I cannot tell you why as of yet but you leave tonight. I have all the arrangements made, all you have to do is pack your things."

"Is there anything I should take note of about her and her abilities if she has any?" asked Silas. "Well, there's a bit of information about her on Facebook. Kids these days… That's where this picture came from." Aringarosa answered. "Oh… alright. I'll started packing. I'll be ready in about ten minutes." replied Silas. "Oh and Silas, don't harm the girl, but use force if you must." were the last words the Bishop has said to him. Silas went back to the building and started to pack. He took a cab to the airport and he was off to the Land of Dreams.

Currently in Salem, Rain's band "The Flying Rutabagas" just started to play at the Queen's Beast. They were giving it their all and it was one of their faster songs. The drummer was pulling out some wicked beats, and Rain was the lead singer and played guitar occasionally. The crowd was pumped. There was so much energy coming from the crowds and the bands reciprocating the positive energy. Bass was going through everyone's bodies. It was ecstasy.

Silas arrived in Oregon, it was about thirty minutes to so he drove to Rain's neighborhood and stealthily check her house. Her parents weren't home. A light was lit in one of the rooms on the second floor but he heard no noise, no life coming from it. So he climbed up the tree conveniently leading up to the lit room and he realized the window was ajar. He peered inside and saw a giant bookshelf filled to the brim with books, a desk with a few papers with drawings on them. A queen size bed and a few guitars. It was very organized and neat. _'This must be her room.'_ so he slipped in the house. _'Why would she leave the window unlocked?'_ He glanced out the window and took in the view of the street she lived on. It was silent quaint and safe looking. _'I guess that answers my question.'_ Rain wasn't home. Silas wondered where she could be. He inhaled deeply and realized the entire room smelled of her, it was a very familiar scent. He looked over at her desk and saw her computer. His eyes caught her drawings. They were so realistic that they almost looked like photographs. There were some sketches of what reminded him of Toulon, and one of them looked just like him but with slightly longer hair. It was him in the picture. He tried to ignore all the assumptions he had running through his head and went on the computer. He touched the mouse and she was still logged into Facebook. _'Really? How convenient…' _Her last post said, '(We're) the Flying Rutabagas are playing at the Queen's Beast! Free show, get your asses over and start rocking out and dance to our killer beets! Beets, get it?' _'Yes I get it, how cute' _Silas thought. Before he left he had to looked at her one more time so he knows exactly what she looks like, at least that's what he told himself. He clicked 'pictures of Rain' _'Her golden eyes! And her smile!…'_ and that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks… Memories of the past long before Opus Dei, Father Aringarosa, and prison…

_Twelve years ago in Toulon…_

_ It was another day of survival for me, I wasn't having any luck stealing food today and I was getting desperate. Towards the end of the day I finally got a few loafs of bread and found an alley way to sit down to have my dinner. The alley smelled of rotten food and urine. But it was quiet and no one was around to harass me. I was relieved by that. A little girl of five came running and just rammed into me. She kept saying, "Triste!" but I didn't understand Spanish. She looks up at me with teary eyes and saw her golden eyes. My God I've never seen eyes like hers in all my life! They were simply beautiful! She was a very cute little girl, I knew she would grow up into a beautiful young lady… She realized that I didn't speak her language so she started speaking in French. I was surprised that she wasn't scared of my appearance. I was glad. She apologized for running into me and she wasn't having the best of days. So I asked her what happened. She told me that her Father tried to force himself on her mother and when she refused he choked her as he had his way with her, then her mother wasn't waking up. She was dead. Her voice was in sobs now as she told me, "I couldn't do anything to help mom, every time I try to help her he beats me and calls me a demon because I have yellow eyes!" I started petting her head trying to get her to calm down. Her hair was in tangles but it was so soft and delicate. "When dad fell asleep I knew I had to do something or he'll kill me. So I ran away… But everyone keeps calling me 'Monster', or 'Demon child' ." I asked her for her name. She replied with , "I'm Rain. I'm five years old and I'm not a demon even if I have the eyes of one." I smiled and said to her, "I don't recall my name but everyone calls me a ghost." She said to me, "but your eyes are the prettiest of blue, if anyone has eyes of a devil it is me, there are other people with blue eyes not as pretty as yours but… I wish I had blue eyes just like yours! I'm not calling you ghost. Ghost can't pet my head. And if you were a ghost, you won't feel this…" And she started petting my head, too. "Do you feel it?" She asks. "Yes I can feel that." I replied. "I like snow, you remind of me snow. Snow is pure, soft and beautiful. And that's what you are." She said as her pets stopped and put her hand my scarred cheek. "Since you can't remember your name, how about I call you 'Nieve'? It means snow in Spanish." she asks. "That sounds great. Nice to meet you Rain, I'm Nieve." I stick my hand for a hand shake out but instead she jumps into my arms hugging me and the breads. Last time I was hugged was when my mom was alive… I hug her back tight trying not to crush her soft thin little body. I give her a loaf since I don't really need all three loafs. She looks up at me with the biggest and sincerest smile anyone has ever given me and says 'Gracias, mi amigo!" Thanks my friend, that much I understand and she knew it too. That night, we found an abandoned hut that we decided to stay in since a storm was rolling in. She was shivering and asked me if we can huddle together to keep warm. I didn't say anything except I lifted the sheets as an invitation. She jumped into my bed and I held her. We were facing each other, her head was at my chest and my long arms engulfed her little frame. "You're so warm and your hair is so soft. I want us to be like this forever!" she said as she tucked a few loose strands of my hair behind me ear. From that day we were best of friends even with our fifteen year age gap… _

Silas jumped down the tree and ran back to his car and speedily drove to the Queen's Beast. It was a five-minute drive that took him more like one minute. His heart was racing with anticipation. He was just outside the door and he suddenly felt very self-conscious. _'What if she thinks I'm old? After what she and I have been through all I can worry is if she thinks I'm old? Offrez-vous ensemble!'_ He can hear the music which just finished up followed by howling and screaming fans. A man's voice boomed in through the mike, "Ladies and Gents, Lady Rain!" More howling and whistling followed by a female voice, "Thank you everyone, thank you all for coming and making this night amazing! I'm really glad that most of you could make it." Her voice was a little deep and smooth and very sexy. "Our next song is called Midnight Sun. I have this reoccurring dream and this man is always in them."

Author's note: Midnight Sun is originally written and composed by The Sounds. I do not own the song or the lyrics.


	3. Memories and a Song

Author's Note: I do not own the DaVinci Code or the characters.

_ Rain and I have been friends for a few months now. __Stealing was our only source of income. I'd usually get enough for the both of us since I was the adult. She didn't have the strength to do what I did, but she had the speed and ingenuity. She's a smart one, I had a feeling she was going to become a headstrong smart-ass when she grew up. She's capable of fending for herself, but I always made sure that I got enough food and money for the both of us. Occasionally we'd team up when we see rich folks putting lots of food into their baskets. Rain would distract them and I'll grab and go. _We had to keep what we can since we had no idea when we would be able to eat. Food was hard to come by, but I always made sure she ate enough to be full before myself since she was still a growing girl. If we weren't stealing, we'd go to the beach and leisurely stroll barefoot on the soft sand. I always held her hand… scared that someone was going to steal her from me. My one true happiness in this God forsaken world was right beside me and no one is going to take that away from me. Someone that didn't judge me for my appearance, someone who enjoyed my company and someone who understood what it's like to be different. 

_Townspeople nicked-named us 'the ghost and the demon'. What a pair we made. I'm a very tall albino man and she was a cute little girl with golden eyes. Whenever we go to the beach she kept telling me to stay in the shade and gave me heck when I didn't listen to her. She kept nagging at me that I'll ruin my beautiful white skin. I hated my skin, I wished to have her light olive skin that can withstand the sun all day. She'd say to me, "I guess we all want what we don't have. I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever met or seen. You're like an angel. If you weren't taking care of me I know I won't last long. Thank you for being with me, Nieve. I hope I'm helping a little and not being a burden..." Then I said, "When my mom was killed, I didn't have anyone. I was just surviving for all these years. I was about to give up on life, then you ran into me. You gave me something I've never experienced; friendship. It is I who should be thanking you." and she gives me a big bright smile with a twinkle in her eyes. "Besides, you make a pretty good sneaky thief!" I joke and we laugh and I'd pick her up and I'd give her a piggy-back ride into the sunset. _

_One day, I woke up extra early to fetch us some food and let her sleep in a bit since the day before we spent running away from authorities. I found two sailors unloading cured ham and goods from the dock. I had to get it. It's been a while since Rain and I had any kind of meat and we were both getting sick of fish. Something went wrong and I got caught. The sailors smelled of beer just like my father and I panicked and killed one with my bare hands as they stared throwing punches at me. The only reason the other sailor lived was because the police came and took me away. I thought of Rain, thinking that she'd think that I abandoned her. How will she survive? I was panicking. They were going to send me to a prison in Andorra. A week into prison, someone snuck in and to my surprise it was Rain! "How did you find me?" I asked putting my arms through the iron bars to hug her, "After you got caught, the police took me here; to Andorra to be adopted by a family in America… I heard a rumor of 'a ghost' in this prison and I know people are mean and that's how they describe you… I thought it might be you and I had to see you again… I missed you so much… I was so worried…" She replied as tears started to cascade down her cheeks. "I don't know how long I'm going to be here, Rain. You and I both know you will have a better chance of living a better life if you get adopted. You can't stay here… I'm going to miss you so much…. You're my one and only friend I have ever had. You're my best friend" I realized my eyes were full of tears while I was talking to her. "I don't want to leave, I don't care if I get a better life. I don't need any of it! I just want to stay here with you! You're all I want!" She yelled. "I don't know if this will happen, I don't know what the future holds, but I hope that I'll see you again. Sooner than later." Silence… She just stared with pain and sadness, so I continued. "Rain, I'll always remember you as the girl with the heart and eyes of gold. Don't ever let anyone put you down for it." A loud clank of the iron door to the main entrance opened up distracting us and it was the authorities to pick up Rain and get her back to the Adoption Department. She looks to me and says, "You're my favourite person in this entire world. No matter what happens, I have a strong feeling that we'll see each other again. Until then, Nieve.. Live. Live for me. Don't forget me…" She looked with determination in her eyes. I knew she was going to do something. She barreled towards the prison guard, knocked him down with her momentum and grabbed his keys. She started running back to me but the guard caught her foot and she tripped. When she fell she hit the side of her head on the table. She wasn't getting up. There was a little blood coming out of her head. I panicked I started screaming and cussing at the fucking guard that did this. He checked her pulse, she was alive. I knew it was best he check her but I didn't want him laying a finger on her especially after what he just did. The ambulance arrived and took her, I called out to one of the paramedics if she will be alright. He asked if she was a friend of mine and I said to him she was everything to me. "I need to know how she is when she is better." He looked at me and nodded. I was pretty sure he wasn't going to make an extra trip here a few days later to tell me how Rain is doing._

_ I was so worried I could barely eat. A few days later I had a visitor. It was that very same paramedic. It was a surprise to see him. He told me that her head injury caused her amnesia. My heart sank. She won't remember me. Then he said, "She keeps saying that she sees a tall man with skin as white as snow, corn silk hair and pretty blue eyes. She says in her dreams she's walking along the beach with him, hand in hand. I don't know if that means anything to you or not but the doctor said that her memories will eventually come back, we just don't know when." My heart lifted a little. "She's been adopted by a good family in America. She's being shipped there tonight. I'm sorry sir." I thanked him and went back to my bed and just stared at the ceiling. It was bittersweet, I knew she'd be better off being adopted. I kept hearing her voice and seeing her smile and her eyes when I closed mine… " '…we'll see each other again. Until then Nieve.. Live. Live for me. Don't forget me…'"_

Silas' hand and his head was resting the door, his eyes closed and said to himself out loud, "It's been twelve years since then. I've lived for you even when I wanted to just die… It's now or never." Then he pushed the door open and entered. His eyes went straight to the lead singer with golden eyes. She introduced the song, "This next song is called Midnight Sun. I don't remember much before the age of six. But this man keeps coming back in my dreams. I'm sure he's out there somewhere. I hope to meet him again one day."

Author's note: Midnight Sun written and composed by The Sounds.

Lyrics:

_Verse 1: Waking up, with sunbeams in my eyes and the world outside, seem to pass me by. Embrace the land, where the ocean meets the sand and emotion fades away, until you take my hand._

_Chorus: __I will be coming with you, tonight you're all that I want, you're all I have, you're all I need. Oh, oh, you will be shining on me like a midnight sun you're the only one who could set me free. You will set me free._

_Verse 2: Still so young and anxious to be free, now I'm stuck inside, all these memories. There's more and this if you open up your eyes and then you will realize, those days are all gone._

_(Chorus)_

_Bridge: We need to find a way to live, there's more to take, there's more to give. We try so hard, we try so hard and this time, we're on our way._

_(Chorus)_


	4. The Reunion

Author's Note: I do not own the DaVinci Code or it's characters. Tony the Beat is written and composed by The Sounds. I don't own the song.

The song finished and Silas just stood there stunned. He was mesmerized by her. She played the guitar, she sang and she wrote that song. _'I can't believe this is the same girl that I was best friends with twelve years ago.' _Everything was there; her eyes, her smile and her personality. What she didn't have back then were those legs; short jean shorts. _'Those legs of hers, just… Donc un péché! And other men are seeing this!? Inacceptable!' _He realized that he was feeling possessive, something he never felt unless it involved her. She introduced the next song with a devious grin, "Thank you. This next one is written by our drummer Alice! It's called Tony the Beat. I always feel very naughty when I sing this. I imagine this is what sex would be like…" '_So she is still a virgin…' _Silas deviously smirked. Alice cuts in,

"I bet you think about the man in your dreams when you sing this!" Rain replied with, "That, is a secret!" And Rain winked. "Oh you naughty, naughty girl!" "I never said I was an angel!" _'You are in my eyes, Rain.'_ Silas wanted to say._ 'Smutty is a good word to describe it...'_ Rain was dancing seductively and suggestively, showcasing her legs. Silas' jaw went slack. She was dancing and moving her body in a way that could make any man get more than enough ideas. He never experienced sex either and he was a lot more innocent than most. Rain's dancing caused his groin to become hot and heavy. His heart pounding fast and even the cilice digging in this thigh wouldn't have stopped his ever-growing erection. His mouth was dry. _'I should look away.'_ But he couldn't. He decided to go to the bar section and get some water, never taking his eyes off Rain. Then he heard some teenage boys sitting next to him talking very sexually and inappropriately about her legs. That did it. With his pent up lust and erection gone, Silas 'accidentally' tripped both of their stools. Their butts landing hard on the floor and Silas looks down at them as he passes by he says to them in his thick, hard to place accent, "Have some respect."

The song ended, the show ended and now the band was packing up. They finished packing and was ready to leave. Rain said her 'good-nights' to her friends. Silas waited outside for Rain, he didn't pull up his hood so he didn't look as suspicious. It was dark now, probably about eleven o'clock. She walked through the door, her cased electric guitar in one hand and she heard someone call her name. His voice was very familiar and her heart raced. _'No way, it can't be...can it be him? Oh my gosh, just turn around and see...'_ She took a deep breath and turned around to see a man with snow-white skin, hair as white as silk and blue eyes. It was him. She kept her eyes on him while setting the guitar down gently. She didn't remember his name but she ran to him and she jumped up onto him, her arms and legs wrapped around him and said, "All my life, I've been waiting for you…" Her emotions were high in gear causing tears to well in her eyes and she started to nuzzle his neck. Silas had wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly in her ear, "I'm sorry I took so long, Rain. Not a day has passed without thinking of you. But I'm here now." Nobody was around as Silas stood there with a young, petite girl clung onto him. She pushed herself up and grabbed the collar of his hood and gave him a kiss on his scarred cheek. As she pulled away slightly to see him their noses brushed against each other's cheeks in a feather like touch and their eyes locked. Time seemed to stop for them. Their faces were mere inches away as they stared at each other. Without saying a word, both wanted knew they had a lot of catching up to do.

Alice came out of the building, the sound of the door opening snapped them out of their trance. Alice caught them and casually asked Rain, "Did you find a kidnapper to take you away?" Rain replied with a, "Yeah, totally. I found my tall mysterious stranger." "Glad your wish came true, Ha ha." Rain was still wrapped around Silas, she rolled her eyes and said, "Alice, not now please." Alice laughed and said good night and left. "A tall mysterious stranger?" asked Silas. "Yeah… I remember you but I can't remember your name. I can't remember much at all before I turned six. But I never forgot you and the impact you had on me." answered Rain.

She unwrapped her legs and slowly slid down Silas, her thigh pushed against his groin as she slid back down causing Silas' arms to flex he held her. As Rain got her feet back on the ground they both gave each other some space and she asks Silas, "Do you want to come over to my place?" It was an innocent question, but Silas took it the wrong way for a moment making the tips his ears blush a bit. "Yes, I have a lot to tell you. I also have a proposition for you which I will discuss after we do some catching up. By the way, you may call me Silas." Rain replied, "A pleasure to meet you again, Silas. So um, shall we?" Silas opened the passenger side of his Audi and says to her, "How about we take the car?" Rain picked up her guitar and jumped in the Audi and said, "Oh thank you! My legs are tired from all that dancing around, I know they're going to be stiff tomorrow." Silas didn't know what to say but as he got in the car his eyes went straight to her legs which held her guitar. _'Stop staring at her legs! I must repent for all the thoughts I've had today as is.' _he scolded himself. Silas started the car and Rain gave him directions to her house which he already knew but he kept that quiet. Rain kept glancing at Silas here and there _'He's wearing a robe…hmm. I need to ask him about that. I wonder if he's part of Opus Dei?' _thought Rain, and while Rain wasn't looking Silas kept stealing a look at her, eyes trailing down from her beautiful eyes, nose then to her lips. Next glance he looked at her neck, and collarbone. Next was her chest; rising and falling as she breathed slowly. _'I really have to stop looking at her...'_ but he couldn't. _'Finally, we're at the house. I hope she covers up those legs a little more, they're so distracting.' _They both got out of the car and Rain unlocked the door and went into the house.


	5. Rain's Story

Author's Note: I do not own the DaVinci Code or its characters.

It was after quarter after eleven when they got settle into Rain's house. She gave Silas a tour of the house and afterwards they both headed to her room. Rain stated, "I want to change into something more relaxing, um...can you just turn around for a second?" Silas left the room and pushed the door shut, except the door was sticky and only closed half way. He stood by the door facing the opposite direction of her room and heard soft ruffling of her hoodie and heard her studded belt on her jean shorts hit the carpet. He was getting nervous again. "Okay, I'm done. You can...com back in? I guess...Silas you didn't have to leave, I trust you." She said. She got changed into a pair of black jogging sweat pants, got rid of her socks and wore a white racer back tank top. Silas' eyes were scanning her newly exposed flesh of her olive coloured toned arms and shoulder blades. She had two blue bruises on each of her shoulder blades that resembled wings on her back. _'She has beautiful skin. I wonder what it would taste like?_ The thought made his mouth water and he momentarily licked and grazed his bottom lip with this teeth. How_ did she get those bruises? I could kiss them better. If I keep thinking like this, Je pourrais finir en enfer.' _She was blushing and looked a little nervous and started putting her hair in a pony tail and she asks, "Do you want some tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Water? Rum? Anything?" _'Oui, vous.'_ Instead he replied, "I don't drink, but tea would be nice." "Good. I don't like alcohol, can't stand the smell, it reminds me of my first adoptive parents' apartment. Sorry, you wanna come to the kitchen with me to pick some tea out and we can talk?" "What do you mean, 'your first adoptive parents?" Rain answered, "I promise I'll tell, it's a long story and my throat needs some tender loving care." So headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Rain loved tea, she had about thirty different kinds of tea all stored in the top cupboards. Rain only stood at five foot three so she had to jump up on the counter-tops like an acrobat and she was nice enough to bring it all out on the counter and explain each one to Silas. Rain was leaning against the counter beside the stove facing Silas and he was sitting on a stool on the opposing side of the bar counter. Silas said, "I feel like black tea, everything else is up to you." "Pumpkin chai it is, then. Honey?" Silas replied with, "Yes?" She giggled and said, "I can start calling you 'Honey' instead of Silas if you want, but I was actually asking if you wanted honey in your tea." Silas felt embarrassed and the tips of his ears started to turn pink. "Yes, please, I would like some honey in my tea." Rain grinned at Silas and started to speak, "So Honey, I take it you became an Opus Dei monk." "Yes, I did." "How did that come about? I want to know." Silas looked up from his tea and said, "A lot has happened after you and I separated. But I want to know what happened to you after you've been adopted." Rain's eyes widened and looked straight into Silas' eyes and said, "I didn't always live in the quiet suburbs. From when I was five to twelve-years-old I grew up in L.A. and not the safe part of the city, I grew up in the hood." She giggled sarcastically. Rain was more anxious to hear Silas' story first but she knew that he'd wanted to know her story and she obliged.

Thane and Star Sigo adopted Rain. A very nice Native-American couple with a ten-year-old son named Chance. Her and Chance became friends instantly. They had similar olive skin and dark hair. Even their noses and jaw-lines were the same except Chance had dark brown eyes and he looked more native. Strangers wouldn't have guessed twice. They got along as if they were from the same parents. They were brother and sister; they'd tease, they'd argue, they'd fight, and they'd always make up, all within an hour usually. He was a thin, tall boy with a handsome face with strong features and shoulder length hair. They lived in the shady part or Los Angeles, California in slang would be called 'the hood.' The people who lived in the hood were mostly minorities. African-American, Caribbean-American, Native-American, Italian-American and so on. Money was tight for the family, at least they had the basics.

_The Sigo family welcome me with open-arms and I was Rain Sigo from that moment. I remember a lot of the Caucasian kids at school had nicer clothes and things than me and they'd give me funny looks. They ostracized and bullied me because I had strange eyes and I was poor; because I was from the hood. And if you're from the hood, you're garbage. I always fought back to keep their mouths shut. Even though they were the instigators, I always got blamed for the fights at school. They eventually stopped because they found out the Chance Sigo is my brother and nobody messes with Chance or his little sister. He was very protective with me. I was instantly accepted into Chance's circle of friends, they were all minorities as well. Chance was the best brother I could ever ask for. He was a hero in my eyes and I wanted to be just like him. I tried to dress like him but his clothes were too big. He taught me how to ride bikes, skateboards, and firing pellet guns. We'd run around town and he'd piggy-back me when I got tired. The first time he did that I had a flash-back of the tall albino man giving me a piggy-back ride, too. Chance and I got into a lot of shenanigans but we always had fun. But Chance's mom had a gambling problem and dad had a drinking problem which was exponentially getting worse. Mom and dad fought a lot, they blamed each other for each other's problems. No wonder we were poor... mom's gambling and dad's drinking. That went on for five years. By now, I was ten going on eleven, and Chance was already fifteen. He was already tall and had a muscular build even for his age. Chance was getting tired of being poor and how we had almost nothing to eat in the house. We both had the appetite of a wolf and I was a stick, he'd always tell me to eat more, that triggered another flash-back of the albino man giving me food and telling me to eat more. Chance genuinely cared for my well-being, that much I knew. I knew he wanted to make a better life for the two of us. So he got a job flipping burgers at one of the many local diners on our block. He worked after schools until mid-night or later and weekends. If he wasn't in school, he was working, or sleeping. It was good while it lasted since he always took home a big bag of burgers and fries for us. The money helped a lot and he bought clothes and food for me when I needed it. When I was eleven, I realized that I'm having my first period, mom wasn't around, dad was drunk as always and I didn't have any female friends so I had to tell Chance that 'it' happened. He told me to hop on the back of the BMX and took me to the corner-store and gave me money to buy pads. He was a little embarrassed but he knew I had no other choice. I knew his job wouldn't last long because I saw how exhausted and stressed out he was getting. He got fired six months later after he got caught stealing money from the cash register. He couldn't get a job after since he didn't have a good note after the incident. He started isolating himself more and more. I thought something was amiss. Then one day after-school I come home and go to our room and saw him with a bag of cash. There was six grand in there. I asked him where he got that. He came out to me that he started working for one of the gangs in the town. I told him that I that he was going to get hurt someday doing this. He looked at me and said, "I know, but what else can I do? We can't depend on mom and dad anymore... I can't remember the last time I saw dad sober and he beats up mom who can't stop gambling." He had a point, but I didn't want him to get involved in gangs. I knew it was dangerous. He got up and left and I saw a Smith and Wesson tucked away on his lower back. I asked him, "I want to learn how to use that!" So he took me to the junk yard and we practiced taking shots at tin cans. I learned quick and I became a killer shot._

_Chance and I both knew what he was doing was dangerous. So he did everything he can to keep me out of drug dealing completely. A year went by and he was seventeen now and I was twelve. He had a rust-bucket of a car and we went everywhere. I still dressed like a tomboy, I now fit into his old baggy jeans and wore his T-shirts and wife-beaters. I was still thin but I already looked more physically mature than most of the girls and for that they teased me. I was self-conscious of the changes in my body but Chance never treated me differently. I asked him if it was weird that I'm changing, he'd tell me, "We all change, you and I are still growing, I knew that one day you're going to start to look all womanly and shit. It happens, no one can stop our bodies from changing. But you're always be my baby sister. Doesn't matter that we're not from the same parents, or you're lookin' a little different, you're the sister I wished for." One of my best memories I have about Chance was the time when we were down town and passed by a music store. I saw a beautiful ivory semi-acoustic, hollow-body guitar with a vine design down the neck made of mother-of-pearl inlay and blue sapphires. Chance stopped the car and we went inside the store. He asked the merchant if I can try it out. I learned a few chords from one of Chance's friends so I tried it out. Without using any distortion, it sounded smooth, clean and pure. I was in love with the guitar. I told the merchant it was a beautiful guitar but I couldn't afford it and thanked him. We left the building and Chance told me to wait out here for him. Two minutes later he came out of the store with a cased guitar, patch-cord and a small amp. He had a that signature 'Chance grin' and hands me the package. My eyes widened, I opened the case and there it was, the ivory guitar I fell in love with and I was smiling from ear to ear. I was jumping up and down screaming 'thank you' and 'you're the best brother ever' and 'I love you' to Chance and I gave him a strong bear hug. We stopped by a diner and grabbed some dinner and drove home. From that day on, I played the guitar every day and every minute I had. Chance was a little rough around the edges, full of charisma, and had a big heart. Leadership was in his blood. He was the leader of his group of friends, and he was working his way up the proverbial gang ladder. If it were way back in the day, he would've become a great chief of this tribe. One day I was walking home from school and I saw Chance dealing. I sensed something was wrong, I didn't like how sketchy the other two men were acting. Then my worst fears came true. They grabbed Chance's drugs and shot him five times in the chest. I was in such a state of shock I couldn't hear anything. In blind rage I ran towards my brother who was on the ground, grabbed his Smith and Wesson and shot at the two thugs. I shot them right into their backs. I heard them scream in agony, I wanted them to suffer for doing this to my brother. As soon as I realized they weren't getting up, I checked Chance, he was still breathing with blood trailing down the side of his mouth. Blood was everywhere, his chest in blood. I heard the ambulance coming and I kept telling Chance to hold on and don't fall asleep. I kept stroking his face and sweat dampened hair. He had tears in his eyes and said to me, "Rain, stop crying. I don't know if I'll make it. I just want you to know that I am so glad to have you as my sister. I'm so sorry you had to see this. But I'm glad that you're here right now. I wasn't the best brother...but I know in my heart that you're the sister I've always wanted to take good care of... I love you, Rain." "Brother, don't talk like that, you're gonna live. You have to..!" "Rain, I don't want to die..." I managed to tell him between my cries, "Chance, you're my only family, mom and dad weren't there for me but you were. You're the best brother I could ever ask for. I couldn't ask for any better, I wouldn't want you any other way. I love you Chance, please live. Live for me." It seemed like a déjà vu, that I've said 'Live for me' long before and I thought of the albino man again. "I'm sorry Rain, keep living and keep smiling. You're cute when you smile." I stayed crouched by Chance clutching his shoulders and my head to his chest as I cried and I can barely hear his heart anymore. "No Chance! Don't leave me!" It was slowing down and quieting until his heart beat one last time and it stopped. The paramedics arrived but they were too late. I looked into his eyes that were once full of energy and spirit was now void of everything, and I shut them closed. The paramedics declared him dead. _

_When I got home, mom and dad heard about Chance. They were blaming each other's bad parenting skills and started arguing. I couldn't believe my ears, their one and only son was just killed and all they can do it argue? What the fuck is wrong with them! I walked through the kitchen where they were fighting and they just ignored me. I went upstairs and cried for days. I didn't think I had that much tears but they just kept on pouring. I didn't eat for days and I finally left the bedroom Chance and I shared. I went into the kitchen to see mom being taken away by people. Dad said that she's being put into a psychiatric ward because she went crazy and started eating herself. She couldn't cope with the loss of Chance. I didn't blame her. After everyone left I realized dad had a gun in his hand. He lifted it to the side of his head and blew his brains out. My face and shirt sprayed with blood. I slowly walked to the phone and dialed 9-1-1. The police and paramedics arrived. I was so out of it. They put a blanket over me and took me to the hospital to be cleaned up and to assess my mental state. The Psychologist was surprised that I wasn't in shock or panic. If anything I was suffering from depression which was normal after the loss of my brother._

_I stayed at the hospital for a day or two and I was immediately adopted once again. This time by a woman in her forties named Rose Garcia and her husband Jake. They didn't have any kids of her own. I had opportunity to change my last name to Garcia, keep Sigo or change it back to Felix. I was Rain Felix again. I didn't keep Sigo because it was a constant reminder of Chance. I didn't want Garcia because I was I didn't know these people. I was born with Felix so might as well stick to it. I didn't know how I was going to get through life without Chance. Rose and Jake lived in Salem Oregon and we flew there. They lived in a very nice, big, semi-modern house in the lush green suburbs with manicured lawns. It was very different from the concrete jungle I grew up in but I loved the nature surrounding me. I started school again and made a few friends, they didn't really fit in anywhere and I guess I didn't either, that's probably why we got along. School was something that kept my mind off of Chance so I drowned myself in it. I was getting ahead of all my classes. As days passed me by, the sadness started to gradually fade but never disappearing. Sometimes my mind goes into over-drive when I'd see a boy with dark brown shoulder length hair and tan skin...momentarily thinking it was Chance. Even if I know very well that he's gone, I wished that it was him and that it was all a bad dream. I can almost hear him say, "Rain, why the hell are you lookin' so sad! I'm still here, stupid! Give your brother a big hug!" Then a tear will roll down my cheek knowing that it was just my imagination. Days turned to months, months turned to years. By the time I was fifteen I got a job at Karma Cafe and Diner. There I met Alice and she inspired me to re-start playing my guitar once again. Up until that point I couldn't even look at my guitar since it always brought tears to my eyes remembering how fun that day I got the guitar was to when Chance was killed. __I know every time I played the guitar it was a reminder of Chance but it was also something I can channel all my emotions into._ _It was very therapeutic and I realized that I needed this._ Eventually, Alice and I started a band together. We started doing gigs here and there and I was happy again. Every time we'd play a show or we jam, I wished Chance was here to see me, I bet he'd be proud of me. Music was in me since I was with Chance, he loved genres like Grunge, Metal, Ska, Punk, Old-school Rock, and some Alternative stuff. Sadness never left me, but I was happy. I was smiling again. I know Chance would have wanted for me to keep smiling and be happy, so I tried and it didn't feel that bad. I don't know when I came to terms with losing Chance, but when I thought of him I'd remember all the happy memories we had together and I wasn't crying anymore when I thought of him. His life was too short, but he made an impact on mine and he'll live on through me. All the while, I kept dreaming of the albino man...wondering how he's doing, where he is, and if I'll ever see him again. One day in history class we were discussing and looking at pictures of Europe and then it hit me. Some of the pictures in France looked familiar and I realized I had to go there, maybe the albino man's there, if it's meant to be I'll find him.

"But faith has it that you came to find me instead." finished Rain. Silas looked at her with deep compassion in his eyes with a hint of sadness. He said to her, "Rain, I never imagined that you had to face so much tragedy and sorrow. I always imagined that you would have a normal life filled with love." "Oh I was loved very much, Silas. Chance loved me and the Sigos, and the Garcias, even if I never had much connection the parents I had a strong connection to my brother. Life wasn't all peaches but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I know that the events of my life shaped me into the person I am today. I think I would've turned into a whiny brat if I didn't endure some hardship." "You have such a strong heart. A lot of people wouldn't be alright with what you faced; your brother's death, witnessing your dad kill himself, not having that connection with your parents...but you pulled yourself together." "I don't know how I dealt with everything, but I knew that I had to keep trekking on, I know Chance would never forgive me if I gave up on life and if I don't keep going I might never be able to see you again. That thought alone was enough to motivate me." And they both smiled. "Enough about me, I want to know more about you. You said 'when we separated' that's the part of the past I've had glimpses of. I want to know how we were. I know that my memories will come back eventually but I need to know now." Silas sighed, "Well, twelve years ago, long before I was a monk, a little girl of five with golden eyes ran into me in the alleyways of Toulon..."


	6. Silas' past and his Proposition to Rain

Author's Note: I do not own the DaVinci Code or it's characters.

Silas told her the story of how they met. Explained to her how their friendship was like and important she was to him, and why she ran away from her home; because of her father. "I still can't remember dad at all, his face or mom's." Sighed Rain. "Maybe somethings are better off forgotten. I know I wouldn't want to remember my father, but I do and how he made me feel...like an abomination." His face hardened and he scowled. "Yeah, I guess you're right, both our dads sound like assholes, anyways, heh." She was trying to lighten the mood for herself a bit. "You know what, I started having more flash-backs when Chance came into my life. He kept reminding me of you... the things we did. Now I know it wasn't just my imagination." Rain smiled, "Hey Silas, I'm really lucky to have met you, and luckier that I got to meet you again." "Truth is, I needed you as much as you needed me. I didn't have friends, or anyone to talk to. It can drive a person mad, trust me, I know. Having you with me gave me purpose in life. You were something I can protect." _'And if you let me, I still will...'_ Silas was openly staring at her and she started fidgeting with the tea-string, looking a little nervous and had a hint of pink on the apple of her cheeks. _'She's so cute when she's blushing, I could just eat her up. Why is she blushing anyways?'_ "Um, Silas, why do you keep doing that?" "What am I doing?" "Staring at me, it makes me feel a little embarrassed." Now Silas was a little ashamed of himself since he didn't realize he had stared at her. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare or make you feel embarrassed, you've grown up so much I am getting used to it." _'That was part of the truth.'_ "I'm used to people staring because of my eyes. I know that's not why you're staring...so I was wondering. I don't mind, I'm just- I don't know...ah, forget it. Sorry I'm so awkward." _'If anyone is awkward, it is I.' _"You are not awkward, you do not have any reason to be embarrassed." "Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm being silly. I'm completely at ease when I'm on stage with random strangers watching me, right?" "Right, you have no shame shaking..." Their eyes met. Her eyes spoke a challenge, "Shaking what? Silas." She was grinning now. "Nothing." "Okay." She laughed, she enjoyed pushing Silas a bit. He was very shy and he blushed deeply. Rain's mind wasn't so innocent since she grew up with her brother and a bunch of boys. "I'm sorry Silas, I'll stop teasing you. You're just really cute when you get embarrassed. And, blame my brother and his friends for giving me a dirty mind. They told me A LOT of things I didn't need to know. I learned the about the 'birds and the bees' from them...I wish I didn't." She was giggling now and so was he. She liked it when he giggled- the way it made the tips of his ears pink, and the wrinkles that formed beside his eyes. She noticed his veins become visible in his lean, pale neck when he laughed or giggled or tilted his head a certain way. She noticed how his loose-fitting robe showed his collar-bone and her eyes fixated on that area, and imagined how he would react if she brushed her fingertips there. Silas cleared his throat and she snapped back and felt embarrassed after being caught staring. _'Why was she staring at me?'_ He momentarily cocked an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look."Um, we're getting off topic. Tell me about what happened in the past twelve years, after I moved to America." Silas sighed, "I do not really want you to know those years, it was a really terrible part of my life, and some of the events are disturbing..." Rain coaxed him on, "Silas, I watched my brother get shot and died in my arms, I killed two people and I watched my adoptive father blow his brains out. I'm not going to judge you, I never have and I never will. I've told you all the guts of my past, and I want to hear yours. That's what catching-up is all about, isn't it?" Silas smiled a little, "Yes, that is true...alright then...only if you make another cup of tea, if you wouldn't mind." "Yeah, sure thing!"

_After Rain was shipped off to America, it was nine years of purgatory for me. I was imprisoned in Andorra. Three walls of concrete and iron bars... __'__Live for me, Nieve! I know we__'__ll see each other again someday.__'__ I kept remembering that__…__ I never forgot it__…__ but this wasn't__ living, I was barely surviving. I wanted to die, it would__'__ve been easier. I never lost my faith that someday I will meet her again if not then in death I will. She was the only person other than my mother who's looked at me as a human being and gave me a genuine smile that lit up my grim life. Nine years is a long time when you're stuck in a cell block, I did a lot of thinking in those times. I thought of Rain and how she's growing up. I thought about my past. I was born in Marseilles, France. My mother, always so loving and nurturing towards me even when I was born with this condition. And my father who wanted to kill me and blamed my saintly mother for bearing an albino son and beat her relentlessly. Every time I tried to stop him I always got the beating instead. I would've taken his beatings any day if it meant my mother didn't have to take it and even at times__ it hurt so much I couldn't bear it. I remembered how my mother hid me in the cupboards when she knew father was drunk and angrier than usual. Then the inevitable happened… I was seven-years-old and I was hiding in the cupboards in the kitchen and father was beating my mother again calling her 'Satan's whore' and a 'bitch'. In his drunken rage he hit her so hard, when she fell on the floor like a rag doll she didn't get up. After he left the kitchen and headed back to the bedroom he kept drinking and mumbling incoherent things. He fell asleep fast. I went to my mother's lifeless form and I silently cried as I held her. I don't know what came over me but I remember being so angry and I grabbed a knife and headed for the bedroom where my father slept. I stabbed him once, then he woke up still drunk with murder in his eyes. I stabbed him again and again until his breathing stopped and he was dead. I felt ashamed after killing father, but he was the one who took my mother away, he got what he deserves. After that, I left the apartment and wandered the streets of Marseilles for years. Then I was forced to leave the city after I pummeled a girl for ridiculing my appearance and tried to steal my food. Then I was in Toulon. Three years later, Rain came around the corner, literally. Then I started to smile again, I haven't smiled since my mother passed away. Having Rain with me made me realize how much I needed this companionship. _

_Such as life in prison, I was sexually abused by one of the male inmates, I felt dirtier than I have ever felt and I knew that I never wanted Rain to see me in this state. I felt so apathetic by that point I recovered very quickly from that incident. Then something miraculous happened. An earthquake__…__ The wall crumbled down and I saw something I haven__'__t seen in nine whole years. The moon, it was full and it shone brightly. Wolves were singing and their glowing eyes reminded me of Rain once again. I escaped. My heart racing as I kept running through the night. Hunger and exhaustion egging me but I still kept running until I saw a __freight cart and I _fell asleep in it. I woke up to a beating. Bloody and delirious, I collapsed. I thought I was dead. _'__I guess I don__'__t get to see you after all, Rain. I__'__m sorry__…'__ were my last thoughts. A terrified screaming of a man made me jump out of bed and I realized he was getting robbed. I fought off the two offenders and I helped the Father who had rescued me. Father Aringarosa was his name and thanked me for saving him. He asked me if I spoke Spanish. I shook my head and said no but I wanted to learn the language remembering Rain spoke Spanish. After facing near-death Father Aringarosa nourished me back to health. I told Father that I had no money and I can__'__t repay him back. He asked my name and I didn't want to tell him my name because it was something only Rain and I shared so I told him I can__'__t recall any. __He knew about the earthquake and prisoners escaping so he figured out that I was one of them. __He gave me an old bible and marked Acts 16:25-26. When I read verse 26 I was in shock. _From that moment, I was called Silas. He suggested I help him build a church. Father Aringarosa was like Jesus in my eyes, he saved me while most would want me dead or want nothing of me. He taught me everything I had to know. I was grateful since I missed getting an education. He told me about Opus Dei, and the idea of becoming a monk appealed to me. To live a peaceful life of meditation; I couldn't ask for more. A year passed by since I became a celibate monk of Opus Dei and I was happy... I never experienced love-making and I do no_t regret it__. I was always an outcast anyways. __Sex didn't appeal to me after the horrors I've endured of prison life. _There_'__s more meaningful things to do in life. All this while, I__'__ve always thought of Rain and how she was doing. I never stopped thinking about Rain. She__'__d be fifteen now. She__'__s probably a lot taller and in becoming a young adult now. Her black cherry coloured hair still long, and she__'__d be beautiful with a good part her youth still very present. I wonder what kind of person she__'__s starting to be? Two more years went by and here I am now, I was sent on this mission to retrieve Rain Felix. Who the hell would've thought that would happen?..._

When Silas finished his story, Rain walked up to him who was sitting on the stool hunched over and caressed his left cheek. She looked at him with compassion and understanding; eyes glistening with unshed tears, and with her other hand she caressed his other cheek and kissed him on the forehead and she put her forehead to his. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders embracing him and started running her small fingers through his soft silk-like hair and she started crying. Silas felt her body convulse from her crying, he tried not to cry. Then he heard her soft sniffles and he let his tears fall on her shoulder as he embraced her back. Holding her as if she was his life line. Neither of them needed to say anything to understand what the other was communicating. Rain felt his pain and she wanted him to know that she was here for him…that she was the person that he can let his guard down and just let himself be held and protected. Silas cried for the pains of his past, and he cried for the warmth and empathy Rain was showing him. He wished that he had the courage to do what she did for him when she told him her story. He crumbled down like castles made of sand.

It was about three in the morning now and retelling their past dug up buried emotions and they became exhausted. They headed upstairs to Rain's room. "Hey Silas, do you um… Will you sleep with me tonight? I really miss being with you." Poor Silas, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. _'Mon Dieu, femme! J'ai failli mourir!"_ He quickly answered, "No, I can't." Rain answered bluntly, "Relax, I'm still a virgin. I'm not ready for that, yet. It's actually illegal do to that with a minor in America, anyways. I'm just asking you to hold me. And that involves the both of us to sleep in the same bed. I'm just little taller than I used to be. That's all. Please?" _'__Just a little taller she says, I__'__m not worried about you I__'__m worried about myself and what things I will end up thinking about doing to you though I will never do such things.__' _"Alright." Too tired to argue, he sighed caved in easily.

"I need to use the bathroom for a moment." He needed to take off his cilice. Rain pointed at the door that led straight into the bathroom. He lifted his robe up just enough to take off the cilice and cleaned up the dried blood so he wouldn't be staining in her sheets. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized his eyes were a little puffy and pink from crying. He splashed some cold water in his face and dried his face off with one of her cream coloured towels. Her bathroom smelled sweet of peaches and vanilla like her. _'I've always loved peaches, so sweet and soft.' _He stepped back into her room to find her in an loose-fitting open neck white t-shirt that slid off one shoulder exposing her beautiful skin and a pair of pale pink short shorts with slits on the sides that looked soft and flimsy. She was sitting cross-legged and writing something in her notebook. '_I have to tell her about taking her to Paris. Kidnapping is completely out of the question.'_ "Rain, I have to tell you something, I'm here because I was sent here by Bishop Aringarosa to take you back to Paris. I don't know why…but we're suppose to stay in Paris for about a month and wait for further instructions. What I do know is that I'm sure that Father doesn't know about our history. Will you come with me?" Rain thought about it for a moment. "Heck yes! I'll go to France with you! I've been dying to go there! And, the best part is I get to go with you. You and I Silas, we'll get along famously." And she smiled at him. Silas smiled a little when she said that. She was going to travel to Europe as soon as she quit Karma Café but she was having trouble finding someone to come with her. Her exhaustion suddenly disappeared and replaced with a burst of energy. She put her notebook on her side table and stood up on her bed bouncing, arms flailing, with a Cheshire-cat like grin, she squealed and danced on her bed as she rapidly spoke, "I've dreamed of going to Europe, I can't believe I got this opportunity...I'm certain it'll jog a few more memories. It'll kind of be like going on a honey moon! Who's goin' to France with Silas! This lucky girl named Rain Felix is! That's right! I'm going. To. France!" Silas smiled and blushed a little and he looked away when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. She jumped in the bed and asked Silas to turn off the light. She had her covers opened up so he can get in her bed. He hesitated at first and then slipped inside. He laid down on his side facing her and she was on her side facing him. She scooted closer to him so her head was resting on his arm and nuzzled against his hard chest. His wool robe was mildly rough on her delicate skin but she indulged in the experience, she inhaled deeply taking in his scent. He smelled like the mountains; of trees, dirt, and of musky, pure male that was distinctly Silas. His six-foot two stature was a huge contrast to her small five-foot three frame but their bodies fit together perfectly like jigsaw puzzle pieces. He nervously put his other arm around Rain's thin, curvy toned body. Rain's scatter-brain thoughts were, _'__Oh my god, this is so amazing__…__ I__'__ve dreamed of this so many times, I feel so safe in his arms__…__ Mm, this is so nice, so warm, such a hard body he has under that robe, I love the way he smells. I'm so glad he doesn't wear cologne. I can hear his heart beating, so steady and strong, never wavering.__'_ "Hmm...I'm so glad you're back, stay with me forever..." She mumbled as she started to doze off. "Oui, je vais rester...Bonne nuit ma douce Rain." He spoke softly as he was caressing her head and played with her soft, long locks. Then Rain mumbled, "Merci. Bonne nuit ma Nieve…" Silas thought, _"__She still remembers French! She just called me Nieve! I haven__'__t heard that in twelve years! Oh Rain, my beautiful, wild Rain__…__Sleep well. I__'__m yours as you are__ mine. You will never get rid of me.__"_ His heart swelled with happiness and it raced. Then the two crashed into deep slumber.


	7. Leaving America

Author's Note: I do not own the DaVinci Code or it's characters.

The alarm went of at six o'clock. Rain clumsily crawled over top of Silas, hit the snooze button and fell asleep on top of him. She nuzzled against his neck and inhaled his masculine scent as she clutched his robe. _'What is that bump poking my inner thigh?' _wondered Rain and the alarm went off again. Again, she hit the snooze button. But Silas was awake now and he noticed Rain sleeping on top off him on an angle. He noticed her inner thigh was resting against his morning wood and didn't know what do to since she was sleeping on top of him. He felt her breathing on his neck, her lips were so close to his skin he could feel them lightly brushing against his pulse every time she moved the slightest bit. He shivered every time that happened and he could feel his cock twitch with pleasure and anticipation. She was still asleep but she let out a very deep moan and she started squirming a bit. Her legs caressing his aroused member as she spoke incoherent things in her sleep, _'Mon Dieu, femme! You're driving me crazy! Vous torturent moi! This is so embarrassing.'_ She woke up to something poking her inner thigh and her mind finally registered. She looked at Silas, he was covering his face with his hand, too embarrassed to let her look into his eyes and had such a deep blush it spread down to his neck. She kindly spoke to him, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry I fell asleep on top of you. Um, if you need to shower you know where it is. I'm gonna go make some breaky for us, okay?" And she gently got off Silas being careful not to stroke his member as she did and headed downstairs. He waited until he heard her go down the stairs. He was relieved that Rain was kind enough to ignore his situation. He walked into her bathroom, took off his robe, entered the shower and thought to himself, '_I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. I did not think that she was going to react so calmly about it. I'm so glad she did._' He turned on the shower on cold, his erection shot down and his balls hurting. He kept thinking of how Rain made him feel when she was on top of him, sleeping. '_She was innocent and asleep, I was the one that twisted everything into perverted thoughts, and I enjoyed every second, each breath she took on my neck and then some. I am a terrible man. She's only seventeen pour l'amour de Dieu! I am so ashamed of myself. I know better…' _Frustrated and angry he growled.

In the kitchen Rain was quickly making some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast for her and Silas. Then she heard a growl from upstairs and wondered what was going on with him. She brushed it off and started picturing Silas naked in the shower causing her to blush. She imagined water cascading down his silk-like hair, his eyes closed, down his perfect nose, sexy lips with a scar on the left, his Adam's apple, water slithering down his hard chest and down his abs. She imagined that he looked like a marble statue of a Greek God with his pale white skin and matching hair. Rain sighed and looked at the clock. _'Shit I have to hurry, it's almost six thirty and I need to shower_.' She practically inhaled her food and ran upstairs hoping Silas finished his shower. He was just getting out, "G'morning, Silas! There's breakfast in the kitchen, I didn't have much time so I ate mine already." He thanked her and he headed downstairs. She went to her room and stripped naked and ran to the shower. Her shower only took her five minutes. She didn't have time to blow dry her hair _'It'll dry on my way to work.' _She put on her work clothes, grabbed her black leather cargo purse and ran downstairs. Silas finished his breakfast and was sitting at the bar stools.

Silas looked up at her as she was running down the stairs, noticing how her healthy large breasts bounced with each step descended, her hair damp which started to dry at the ends and her mild scowl of agitation. She was wearing a black blouse with the top three buttons undone with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of black, boot-cut slacks. On the left upper arm of her shirt had the 'Karma Café and Diner' logo and on her left chest had a name tag that said 'Barista, Rain' and on the back of her shirt it said, 'Karma: You get what you give!'. She said to him, "I have to go to work right now, do you want to hang out here? It doesn't matter to me, totally up to you." Silas asked her, "Actually, do you want me to drive you there?" "Sure, I'd really appreciate that. I have a driver's license but no car, I would have had to ride my bike like an athlete and I don't want to bike either 'cuz my legs are a little sore." They got into the car and Rain gave directions to Karma Café. She kept talking about work and music and how excited she was to go back to Europe. She wasn't as talkative because she was tired and felt really rushed. She gave him her keys to the house so if he wanted to go back there he can. She still had to pack some clothes for Europe.

Silas had about three hours to himself so he went back to her house and decided that now is a good time to repent the many sins he caused in the shortest amount of time. He went to her bathroom. He didn't have The Discipline with him so he raised his robe high enough to reach his cilice and yanked on the notch as tight as he can and released. He felt the barbs cut into his flesh. He took it off and gave the same treatment to his other thigh. Breathing heavy and a few grunts later, blood dripped on the floor of the bathroom. When he finished, he cleaned up the mess on the floor and on his thigh, then put his cilice away. He wasn't going to wear it for the rest of the day. But his mind kept returning to that forbidden place. Rain. Everything about her made him want her more. He wanted her so much he could drown in her. It was more than just an attraction. They both knew that and it was a bond far greater than words could describe. A bond so strong that not even distance and time could break, which has been proven. They shared that bond since they first met. Then physical attraction was added to the concoction making things more complicated. Silas thought of present Rain as a beautiful young woman, but he knew that she was still the same adorable little girl who befriended him long ago. He was very torn about her. Five-year-old Rain and seventeen-year-old Rain were not the same in his eyes. '_Why does this have to be complicated? Why can't I just be at ease? Ugh.'_ He went on her computer; on her Facebook just out of curiosity. _'I just want to see more pictures of her.'_ Silas thought. A lot of her pictures were during their jamming sessions and gigs. '_She looks good with a guitar.' _Some were where she went hiking, lots of nature shots. Some were pictures of her and her friend on a camping trip, some were candid shots of her were she'd be sitting on a fallen tree in the mountains looking into the distance holding a cup of coffee enjoying the view. _'She looks so serene, tout simplement magnifique '_. He liked the candid photos the most. It showed her emotions more accurately compared to the ones where she was smirking or making faces even though he loved how they showcased her mischievous side…he loved everything about her. Then he stumbled across a picture of her and a handsome boy around her age with an arm draped around her shoulders, she looked younger than she is now. They had similar skin-tone, dark hair, same shaped nose and jaw-line. The picture caption said, 'Me and my big brother, Chance! Rest in peace. We had some good times. Today is my fifth year without you. I miss you so much.' She posted a link to a song by the Red Hot Chili Peppers called My Lovely Man. Silas listened to it. It was very upbeat, very funky, wild and laced with sadness; just like them. The song itself was about the lead singer's (Anthony Keidis) best friend/brother (Hillel Slovak) that died. Silas got up off the chair and sat on her bed, he noticed that she had two guitars; a Cort acoustic six-string and her white semi-acoustic guitar. He also noticed a punching bag in the corner of the room and pair of gloves. The bag looked really beat-up. '_How did I not see that last night?' _He walked over to her bookcase and scanned through the books. There were lots of books by Anne Rice, Scar Tissue, Lolita, Angels and Demons, Phantom of the Opera, and a bunch of Harlequin romance novels. He read the summaries on the back of the Harlequin novels and they all had similar plot lines; older man, younger woman, forbidden love. He flipped though pages and came across a smut-page, _'This is literature pornography! My gosh!' _and put the book away. He laid down on her bed and sighed. He was tired and enjoyed her scent that lingered strongly on her bed. His eyelids were heavy and he fell asleep.

He slept for two and a half hours and he woke up ten to ten so Silas drove back to Karma Café and walked inside the diner and waited for Rain to finish her shift. The place was very busy. Her hair was up in a high pony-tail and she was making lattes, mochas, espressos, one after the other as orders kept coming just as fast as she was making them. Silas noticed that all the other baristas were male and they were equally busy. She had fast hands and she kept her cool, still being courteous and nice to the customers. Another male barista with tattoo covered arms with dark hair came up beside her to take her place. She asked him, "Hey Joe, you came to the rescue?" "Yeah, go on. I don't like you no more, you're leaving me." She jokingly gave him attitude, "Well, maybe I had enough of you, and rest of the baristas, I'm not taking more of this abuse any longer!" Rush hour was slowing down now. Another barista came around and yelled, "What abuse?" And he put her in a head lock and gave her a noogie. The baristas were laughing, saying good-byes and how everyone's going to miss her. They all gave her hugs. Silas' left eye twitched with jealousy. She spotted Silas sitting at the Table with a scowl on his face so she walked up to him and asked, "Hey Silas, do you want coffee or tea? Something sweet?" Silas answered, "I would like some coffee, please." "Okay, I'll make something real good." Rain walked back to the espresso machines. Silas noticed her slacks enhanced her firm, perky bum and he stared as she walked away. A couple of minutes later, Rain returned with some big coffees, cake-pops, sausage rolls, croissants and a bag pepperoni sticks. Rain handed one of the coffees to Silas and explained, "This is a crème bruleè white chocolate mocha with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and nutmeg on top. It's one of my favourites and it's only like seven hundred calories." Silas took a sip and thanked her. She spoke to him in French, "By the way, J'aime bien quand vous parlez français. It's really sexy. Actually, you sound sexy no matter what language you're speaking. I like how you speak a little slower especially with your accent." He knew she was just complimenting him but he still blushed and replied, "You have a little accent when you speak French. It sounds nice. I'm surprised you still remember French." "I didn't know I could speak it until last night. I was too tired at the time to be surprised." She smiled at him and they drove back to the house so Rain can pack. Rain was really organized so packing only took her five minutes. She grabbed warmer clothes since if they were going to be there for a month it'll be chilly by November. She put her hair down and got changed out of her uniform. She wore a cream coloured 1950's vintage-style halter dress that flared out at the bottom and went just above her knees. She put on a pair of mary-jane flats and threw a burgundy cardigan in her purse if the airplane ride was a little cold. Rain went to the bathroom and made sure she got everything she needed, then she smelled blood. She was curious now, _'What the hell happened here?' _She investigated but found nothing so she moved on and brought down her small suitcase. _'Crap, I forgot my purse!'_ And ran upstairs, grabbed her purse and she saw Silas waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Silas! Think fast!" and she slid down the banister. Silas caught her bridal style and she started laughing as she put her arms around his shoulders. Silas was smiling and looked into her eyes. Rain blushed, biting her bottom lip as she smiled and shied her face away. Silas was still holding her bridal-style and she cleared her throat, on cue Silas gently put her back on her feet. "Prêt?" Rain answered, "Allons-y!" She grabbed her suitcase and they left the house with Rain leading the way. Silas saw her wing-shaped bruises on her shoulder-blades again and scowled, worried how that happened.

They got in the car and Silas asked her, "How did you get those bruises?" "What bruises?" "On your back." She gave him a perplexed look and realized what he was talking about. "Oh, those things! They're actually my birthmarks. I know they look identical to bruises but they're not. I'm like a quarter Japanese, right? And anyone that has any bit of Asian in their blood are born with blue birthmarks on their shoulders and butt-cheeks. They're suppose to disappear by the time you're like ten or something. But sometimes they don't go away." "I never knew that, I guess you learn something new everyday. They look like wings." "I never thought of them that way. It's kind of hard to see now but I guess they do. Hey Silas, I gonna sleep until we get to the airport. I'm exhausted." "Alright." "Good night, Silas." Bid Rain as she put her seat down. Silas started to turn down the radio and she stopped him. "I like the Lithium Station, it's all 90's grunge and alternative stuffs. I'll fall asleep faster with it on." True to her word, she fell asleep in an instant. Silas drove peacefully as Rain slept, occasionally talking in her sleep, saying random things from dislike of country music to being hungry. Silas found it quite amusing, and she said something that made his eyes widen, "Be gentle with me!" _'What on Earth is she dreaming about?'_ They were ten minutes away from the airport and there were a lot more traffic lights so Silas had to shift gears more often. He accidentally grabbed Rain's knee on one occasion and he apologized but Rain was still sound asleep. The song Malibu by Hole came on the radio and woke up Rain. She inclined her chair as she stretched. She mentioned that she loves this song and turned the radio up as she started singing along to it. She was shamelessly singing her heart out and started dancing with her arms and upper body. Silas smiled and laughed here and there, stealing glances of her as they drove closer to the airport. The song ended and it was Nirvana with Pennyroyal Tea. "I love this one, too! Hey I see the airport! I'm all giddy with anticipation!" "How was your nap?" "Pretty good, I had dreams." "I know, you were talking in your sleep." She was caught off-guard, "Um, what did I say?" Silas ginned and casually spoke, "Something about food and disliking country music. Oh, and you said 'Be gentle with me!'" He looked over at her who was blushing and said, "Heh, don't know what to tell ya. I can't remember what I was dreaming about, Yup." And she looked out the window. He smirked '_You are a terrible liar, Rain. When did I start teasing her? She must be rubbing off on me.' _Silas thought.

They parked the car and walked into the airport. Silas saw a lot of men were looking at Rain and they'd look at Silas then look away. He wanted to scoop her up and shield her from the prying eyes, he wanted only himself to see her. She sensed his unease and slid her hand into his much larger one and she smiled at him. He looked down and noticed how her dress made her look so innocent and naughty at the same time. The bodice of her dress accentuated her tiny waist and small rib-cage showcasing her large breasts nicely. There wasn't any cleavage showing leaving that much more to his imagination. It was a beautiful sunny day and the light from the skylight hit Rain's black-cherry hair ever so often making her look every bit a stunner she was. Their grabbed their luggage, got their tickets, passport and proceeded. They boarded the plane and the stewardess looked at them curiously, Rain shot her a look and she abruptly looked away. As Rain expected, it was cool in the plane so she dug out her cardigan and put it on after she sat down. Silas gave her the window seat so she can see outside. She was still very sleepy and stayed awake long enough to see that they were up in the clouds. She yawned and put her head against Silas' shoulder and got comfortable. Silas felt a little nervous when she did so, but forced himself to relax, after all this was his Rain and not some random stranger. He noticed her breathing had slowed, she was asleep. He bent his head down and kissed her head, she smelled of coffee and sweets still lingering from work. Then he looked around making sure no one was looking at them. Everyone was preoccupied with whatever they were doing, he relaxed and fell asleep.


	8. Catching Up and Europe

Author's Note: I do not own The Davinci Code or it's characters.

It's been about five hours now and Silas woke up with a stiff neck and an erection. Rain moved around in her sleep and was now leaning her head against the window with her legs on Silas' lap. One of her calves was flexing between his legs stroking his groin. He looked at her face, still sound asleep and shivering a bit. He hesitated at first but the way her leg was placed kept hurting his spontaneous erection so he gently grabbed her calve and adjusted himself. One of the stewardess walked down the aisle and stopped just when Silas finished adjusting himself and still had his hand on her leg. She gave him a questioning look and asked Silas if his companion needed a blanket. He looked over at her who was still shivering and said yes. She handed a thick wool blanket to Silas and he draped it over Rain's sleeping form. Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head, her neck was stiff and she cracked her neck. "Thanks for the blanket, I was cold." Silas nodded in response. Rain slid her leg off Silas and she stretched her arms and let out an extended grunt. She was still trying to wake up and looked over to Silas who was cracking his neck, too. She noticed he was looking tired. Sleeping on a plane wasn't very comfortable, and her body was getting so stiff it was hurting. "I'mma go to the washroom." She mumbled, but her legs gave out just as she was moving in front of Silas and ended up sitting on his lap sideways. '_Thank God I wasn't wearing my cilice.'_ "Sorry, I just need a moment, my legs aren't working right now." His stiff cock was against her hip. Her mind was still drowsy and mildly aroused for no reason, she secretly liked the feeling of his erection on her hip. She was starting to become fully awake now and noticed his breathing was deep and slow. He tried not to make eye contact with her. She was blushing at the thought of Silas being having urges and her breathing became a little heavy. Silas noticed her breathing change when her chest rose up and down more dramatically. Their eyes met. She quickly excused herself and fixed her dress as she slowly walked to the bathroom. _'Did I just see what I just thought I saw? Her blushing cheeks, heavy breathing, lips slightly parted and those dreamy eyes? It can't be, she's an innocent girl and why would she want to do anything with me of all people? I'm too old for her. Je dois avoir imaginé.' _Rain entered the washroom and felt a familiar wetness between her legs but she ignored it. She fixed herself up, stretched her body and washed her hands.

Rain came back with a little more bounce in her step. She slid past Silas and sat down. She noticed there was a TV overhead and paid attention to what was playing. It was Almost Famous. She loved that movie, she dug in her purse and got out her headphones and plugged them in so she can hear the movie. She passed one ear-bud to Silas and asked him if he wanted to watch the movie with her. He accepted and they watched. The movie was already a quarter of the way in so Rain explained to Silas what was going on. She dug into her purse and brought out a bunch of food she brought from the diner. Silas was hungry and so was she. She was still cold so she put the blanket around legs and abdomen. They devoured all eight sausage rolls, eight croissants and a dozen cake-pops and were working on pepperoni sticks. Silas looked at her and wondered how she can stay so thin when she eats so much. Then he looked at his flat stomach and realized he shouldn't wonder about it. They both reached for the last pepperoni stick and Rain gestured to Silas that he can have it. Silas gave it to her, and Rain stuck the pepperoni stick in his mouth and she laughed. "I said you can have it, Silas! You need it more than I do. I'm only five-foot-three, I shouldn't need it." He smiled and rolled his eyes. He bit a piece off and stuck the pepperoni in Rain's face, and she held his hand and took a bite out of it. "I forgot how good movie is, and the soundtrack is fantastic." and they went back to watching the movie. After the bag of pepperoni sticks, they desperately needed water. Rain dug into her purse again and got a litre bottle of water and handed it to Silas. He accepted and said, "Your purse surprises me." "Ha, ha! Yeah, I try to be ready. I'm always hungry- Oh I love this song!" and Rain sang along, "Tangerine, Tangerine, living reflections from a dream. I was her love, she was my queen. Now I'm a thousand years between!"

After the movie ended, Rain started talking to Silas about music. She got her Ipod out and they listened to music. She introduced him to Simon & Garfunkle, Led Zeppelin, Nirvana: Unplugged and Stone Temple Pilots. "I thought I'd introduce you to softer stuff first before we get into the harder stuff like Static-X or Korn. I'm not gonna let you listen to them, yet because I think you'll be put off by their aggressive sounds. You gotta work your way up the metal ladder. Trust me, I'm a music doctor." "Alright, I trust you. So far I like them all but Led Zeppelin and Nirvana stood out for me." Rain smiled, "Really? That's great! Which songs did you like?" "Well, by Led Zeppelin, I liked Thank you, The Rain Song, Over the Hills and Far Away, All of My Love and a few others." "Good choices, I can play some of those songs on the guitar. Now, Nirvana is actually a grunge band and their songs are a lot harder but I made you listen to the acoustic versions…they sound softer…Which songs did you like by them?" "I liked, Come as You Are, Been a Son, and Man Who Sold the World." "Those are my top three songs on that album. Did you know that Man Who Sold the World is actually a cover song? It was originally written by David Bowie." There were another sixty or seventy more artist she liked but she decided that was enough learning for one day for Silas. Silas said, "Music plays a large part in your life, doesn't it?" "Yeah, it does. When I grew up with Chance he listened to Grunge, Alternative, Rock and Metal oh and Sublime, lots of Sublime and I really liked it. Their aggression and emotions they expressed paralleled my life at the time. When he passed away, I listened to a lot of sad songs and Red Hot Chili Peppers, lots of stuff that I could relate to…which helped me move on with losing Chance. Back then music wrapped its arms around me and held me to comfort me. Then when I met Alice and started The Flying Rutabagas, that's when I knew I fell in love with music. I loved playing guitar, I loved singing, I couldn't go a day without listening to music and I still can't. It's in my soul. I don't just listen to the music, I can feel it, and taste it." Silas watched her with a smile and kind eyes. He enjoyed seeing her so passionate. He watched how her eyes widened and shone brighter than usual, her facial expressions were more animated, her speech became more dramatic and she used her hands to express herself further. "Music is an inferno and an outlet. It helps me get through hurdles in life. Music is one of my two saviours." She finished, "What's your other saviour?" "You." He was speechless so she leaned over, then gently and slowly kissed him on the cheek letting her lips linger on his fair skin. She smiled and shyly looked away as he kept his eyes on her with a look of longing. Silas secretly wished she kissed him on the lips even if that was against his vows.

They were silent for what seemed like an eternity even though it was only five minutes. They had two to three more hours to go. "Silas, teach me something." Rain ordered. Silas was taken aback for a moment. He didn't know what she meant. "What do you want me to teach you?" "Anything, you're a monk. I'm sure you're brimming with knowledge. History, religion, tell me about Opus Dei. Obviously religion had a huge influence in your life as music did for me. I've shared you mine, I want to know you inside and out." Eyes wide and a smile just as wide, Silas beamed creating wrinkles on the sides of his eyes. "Alright, I will teach you."

So for the next two hours, Silas taught Rain about Catholicism and Opus Dei. "I thought I smelled blood back in my bathroom. Be honest with me, how much damage has your legs taken from the cilice?" asked Rain. Silas didn't know how to answer that question, "That is none of your concern." sounding defensive. "Are you wearing it now?" "No." "You winced when I fell on your lap earlier. It must me bad." "It is fine." answered Silas, now sounding frustrated. "I know it's part of your religion but I don't agree with hurting yourself. It makes my stomach turn. We, as in human beings, are God's greatest creation. That's part of what you said, right?" "Yes." "Hell, if I was God, I wouldn't want anyone doing that! I'm not just bringing this up because not only I don't agree with it, but because I really hate knowing that you're doing this to yourself. It really hurts me. There's other ways to repent for our sins. Like go to confession, or do three days of green juicing or whatever." Silas had his head down looking at Rain with a scowl. "Will you please stop scowling at me, I'll scowl back at you." So she did. "What is green juicing?" "Oh, that's when you juice kale, spinach, mint, cucumbers, wheat grass, celery and honeydew melon and drink it. It's suppose to detoxify and cleanse your body of all the toxins, it's really nasty but Alice wanted to lose some weight and she wanted me someone to do it with her. She pushed me into it, I didn't want to do it but I did it anyways. We did it for breakfast, lunch and dinner for three days and I hated every sip of it." "That does not sound very pleasant and you do not need to lose weight either. You are thin even if you eat like a pig." "Like you're the one to speak!" Their mood lifted once again and were giggling. "Silas, I'm being serious here… When we get some privacy, I want you to show me your wounds on your legs. I don't want them to get infected, let me tend to them. Please?" "We will see about that." "I'll do anything you want. Say it and it'll be done." Silas thought for a moment. _'I wonder how she will react when she sees them? She'll be upset… I don't want her to see my wounds. They hurt, they should be taken care of…'_ "Alright, go to church with me and you go to confession." "Ah wha?" "You are Catholic, are you not?" "Yeah." "When was the last time you confessed your sins." "Too long to remember, but-" "Exactly, so it is done then. I will let you tend to my wounds and you will come to confession with me." "Oh, alright, I'll go to confession." Silas was happy that she was going to do something that was meaningful to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back with a slight blush across the small bridge of her nose. There was an announcement telling the passengers the plane was going to land in Paris in fifteen minutes. Rain grabbed Silas' hand and was grinning ear-to-ear, he couldn't help but smile back. They were officially in Europe now; the place were everything started. Rain's heart was beating wildly for returning to her homeland. Silas was nervous and excited to have Rain back and for the two of them going back to his country. He preferred Spain over France because he spent most of his time as a homeless man there but it was also the place where he and Rain met. That's where and when everything changed for him…

Author's Note: The song 'Tangerine' was written and composed by Led Zeppelin. I don't own it.


	9. The Hilton and a Feeling

The plane came to a stop. Silas and Rain got off the plane and collected their luggage. They left the airport and Silas hailed a taxi for them. It was dark outside. They got in the cab and Silas told the cab driver to go to the Hilton. Rain turned to him with a surprised expression, "The Hilton? No way! Man, you Opus Dei folks are livin' in up!" "We will be there for about a week. The house that we were suppose to stay at is not available until then." "Still, that's a week at the Hilton. You know how many hours I'd have to work to stay even like two days? Too many to count, that's how many. Hey, since we're in France now should I start speaking French a bit more?" "If you want to… It would make things easier for me, too. My English is not that good." "You speak it great! I understand you just fine and I love your accent! But hey, I'll start speaking in French." Silas blushed at the compliment and he loved hearing Rain speak French. Rain rolled down the window, the scent of the driver's lingering cigarette smoke was over-bearing and looked outside, the cool night breeze was nice. She wanted to nuzzle into Silas' chest and inhale his warm familiar scent. Then, for a moment, she felt an almost tug-like feeling in her head. Her eyes widened with shock then she lost the feeling so she decided to ignore what just happened. Silas saw her look of shock, "What is wrong, Rain." "Nothing, just saw something strange I guess… I'll tell you later." The drive to the Hilton was silent, Silas was beginning to worry what might have caused Rain to act this way.

They checked into their room and Rain took off her shoes and cardigan and laid down on the king size bed. She stared at a spot on the ceiling and let her mind go blank. Silas put his luggage down, the sound waking Rain back into herself. "Silas… I need to tell you something." He sat down beside her on the bed while she was still laying down. "I don't know what it was in the cab back there, but I felt something in my head just tug like an electric shock without the pain. I looked but I didn't see anything unusual...then when we passed that pub, I can't remember the name…anyways, I felt drawn to something in that building. I know it sounds crazy, I don't know how to describe it any other way. I'm not asking to go there or anything. But it was just the weirdest feeling I have EVER felt and I've felt a lot of emotions but this was something so foreign. I keep thinking back to it...I wanna forget it. Please make me forget?" "Rain, do you think that maybe that this has anything to do with your amnesia?" "I don't know, lets just say that it's a possibility." Rain's stomach growl and howl. "You are hungry again, Rain." She was embarrassed but couldn't deny it after her stomach protesting. "Yeah, I'm sorry I have to eat so much." Silas smiled passed her the menu and told her to order whatever she wanted and he'll have the same. "How do you like your steak Silas?" "You decide for me." "Okay." She looked at the menu and dialed for room service. Rain spoke in slightly accented French, "Hi, I want to order a few things. Okay, two orders of rib-eye steaks with veggies and rice, rare please, two orders of savoury chicken stuffed crepes, and a side of Camembert cheese and baguette slices. Oh! And some macaroons please!…Twenty minutes? Sounds great, thank you!" Silas was looking at Rain with amusement. "Do you think we can finish all that?" "I don't see why not, I think we'll demolish it, no problem." said Rain as she grinned with her tongue between her teeth. She laid back down on the bed and spread her arms out hoping Silas will hug her. She was tired and had jet-lag and wanted to just cuddle and veg-out. He glanced at her and he was wanting to hold her as well and lowered himself to hug her. He rolled off and laid beside her. He looked at Rain who had her eyes closed and seemed tired and relaxed. He notice the way her hair sprawled out on the pillows, his arm, and her bare shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her and she asked him, "Silas, what time is it?" "Eleven." "It's not that late into the night but I feel so tired. I'll feel better when I get some food in my black hole of a stomach." Silas' stomach growled now. "Hehe, I guess I'm not the only one that's hungry." teased Rain as she poked his stomach. "Yes, I am hungry as well." Silas had the urge to poke her stomach back. He looked at her stomach and chest rising up and down with each breath. Then the doorbell rang. Silas said to Rain, "Temps pour manger, jeune fille." and tickled her tummy making Rain giggle. She rolled off the bed and followed Silas to the door. The bellhop gave them their food, Silas gave him tip and the bellhop kept looking at Silas and Rain and back to Silas and finally left. "I wonder what his problem was. He kept looking at us like…I don't know. I guess it's not everyday you see a monk and a teenage girl together. Since when did I care what others think? I'm hungry, let's eat!" She grabbed her portions of food and relocated over to the bed since there was only enough room on the small table for only one person. She sat cross-legged and started eating her chicken stuffed crepes. That was gone in minutes, she moved on to the steak and veggies. Silas noticed how fast she was eating and he watched her how she skilfully sliced through her steak and popped it in her mouth. She finished off her plate in less than five minutes. She cracked open a bottle of water and guzzled it down. A smallest trickle of water escaped the side of her lips and slid down her chin and throat. She craned her neck to wipe off the water. Her pink tongue slid out to lick her wet lips. Silas kept watching her; fascinated by her gestures. His eyes kept moving to her moist pink lips. She stretched her arms out and let a sigh of content. She needed to get out of her dress, it was feeling constricting against her full stomach. He reached behind her back for the zipper but she was still too stiff to reach it. She tried again and again until she was on her stomach with her hand behind her back. She let a growl of frustration, got off the bed and walked over to Silas. "I have a favour to ask you, this is gonna sound silly but I'm too stiff and stuffed to do this by myself. Can you please unzip the back of my dress? Je veux changer." "Alright, tourner autour, s'il vous plaît." She turned around and moved her hair off to one side. His eyes went to the back of her neck and upper back. He lifted his hand and hesitated momentarily and grasped the zipper and unzipped it slowly. Her cream coloured bra clasps were now exposed. Silas felt a lump in his throat. Her skin was showing inch by inch as he slid the zipper down lower towards the small of her back. His hands lingered there and stared at the peaking flesh between the zippers. He lightly rubbed a thumb over the dips and curves of her muscles and spine. Her breathing hitched and skin turned into goose-flesh under his touch. He caught himself on-the-fence of thinking like a sinner, he quickly took his hands off of her back. "Thanks Silas! I'm just gonna get changed, okay?" she bounced into the bathroom. He lost his appetite since he had other things on his mind which was precisely why he went back to eating.

Rain grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She closed the door and went limp against the door as she sighed. Heart pounding against her rib cage as if it was trying to rip out off her body. Eyes closed, she leaned her head against the door as she tried to calm down her twitching body. She let her dress fall to the ground and put her usual shirt and shorts on. She looked at herself in the mirror and she almost didn't recognize herself, her straight hair slightly mused, plump lips, blushing cheeks… _"My god! I can't go back looking like this!"_ Turing the cold water on she splashed her face.

_Meanwhile…_

Silas finished his dinner and was staring into nothing, trying to force his urges to subside. But he kept thinking back to helping her unzip her dress… How soft her skin was when he rubbed the small of her back with his thumb. Imagining how nice it would've felt to press his lips against her skin and trail his tongue over her spine. How it would make her small body quiver with pleasure causing goose-flesh. She'll melt into his touch…she'll turn to him and kiss him with feverish need…It'll be his first kiss…

'_Click_' the door to the bathroom opened and Rain came back as Silas forced his mind out of his sinful state. Her still blushing cheeks and pink lips didn't go unnoticed by him. She sat beside him at the small table, reach over for a macaroon and a few strawberries. She popped a macaroon into her mouth. She reached over to his mouth with a strawberry gesturing him to eat. He opened his mouth and let her feed him. He wouldn't admit to himself that he enjoyed being pampered by her. Then see fed him a macaroon, he found it too sweet but said nothing because he wanted her to keep feeding him. She grinned at him and he smiled back. They shared many moments of silence like these. "Hey Silas, tomorrow, can we stop by the drug store? And I think there was a church somewhere near, too. I'm hinting on our deal that we struck. What do you say?" "Yes, we can do that I suppose." "Good, I hope your legs haven't got an infection, yet." Silas nodded, "I am going to get changed." "Into what?" "My sleeping attire." "Oh. Right." "You should sleep soon if you want to look around Paris tomorrow." "We're gonna go sight-seeing?" "Yes. I thought you might like that." He didn't want to be in France or go sight-seeing much because violent memories of his past crept back in, but he wanted Rain to have a good experience and might help her bring back some memories even if they weren't in Toulon. "Oh my gosh! I would love that! I can't wait! Ok I'll get into bed. Hey Silas, can we share the bed again? Besides, there's only one anyways and I don't want either of us sleeping on the couch." "Yes we can." He went into the bathroom and changed into a grey, long sleeve shirt and grey sweat-pants. He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered to himself if Rain found him attractive, there's have been more than a few times he caught her looking at him. _"She obviously is not looking at me with curiosity or disgust… if that were true she would not keep asking to sleep together, or keep holding my hand, or let me hold her. Why am I even thinking about this. She is still only seventeen. I am a monk. Je suis un messager de Dieu. I need not be thinking of such dirty thoughts."_ He left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. Rain was sitting cross-legged with one leg hanging off the edge of the bed, toes curling and grasping the covers as she popped another strawberry in her mouth, staining her lips reddish pink. She was watching Interview with a Vampire. She looks to him examining his new attire. She liked the way his shirt showcased his square shoulders and neck. His fitted clothes showed how long his arms and legs were…how lean and muscular his body was…how different their bodies were… "You ready?" she asked. He nodded, and she slid into the king-size bed. It was very comfortable and she star-fished for a moment. "Sorry, this is my first time in a bed this big and comfy. I'll let you in now." He grinned, got in the bed and turned the light off. She wiggled close to Silas and closed the gap between them. The curtains were left open lighting the room in a soft bluish hew. Rain noticed his chin had a thin coating of white stubble. She felt his rough chin when he kissed the top of her head. He held her close to him as she nuzzled his neck. Her breath her his neck made Silas shiver slightly. He cleared his mind enjoyed her company. He could never get used to being so close to her. Rain resisted the urge to plant kisses on his neck. She too, cleared her mind, closed her eyes waited for sleep to take over.


	10. Urges and Churches

The next morning, it was Rain who woke up before Silas. She slept very well, the bed was incredibly comfortable and the covers were insanely soft. Their faces were mere inches away. His long, heavy, arm wrapped around her body, she was unable to move. She needed to go to the bathroom but became distracted by his handsome face. Her one hand was free so she traced the bridge of his nose, pale eyebrows, the scar on his lip…she gently cupped his cheek and planted the softest kiss on his lips, hoping he wouldn't wake up or find out. One kiss. One very shy, chaste kiss. She hadn't dared to massage his lips with hers in fear of waking him up. His lips felt a little dry from sleep, but still soft. She knew what she did was inappropriate. She's only seventeen and he's thirty-two. A thirty-two-year-old monk. It was wrong. But this IS France. After all, the age of consent is fifteen. That didn't change his 'monk status'. But it felt amazing. She touched her lips that just kissed Silas. _'I wonder what would happen if he found out. Would he be mad? Maybe. Would he enjoy it? I hope so. Can I answer with a 'yes' or 'no' for anything!?' _She started stroking his face and hair hoping to wake him up soon. _'He looks so peaceful… I'd let him sleep but I need to go to the bathroom real bad!'_ His eyelids fluttered open to see his angel smiling at him, stroking his face and hair. He lazily smiled. For a moment in his just-awoken state he put his hand on the back of her neck and moved in to kiss her. He stopped when his lips brushed against hers realizing what he was doing. With guilt in his eyes, he tried to say, "I-I am so sorry. I-I did not mean to…" She put her arms around his feverishly hot neck and put her lips against his, silencing him. He closed his eyes and clumsily kissed her back. He tasted a hint of strawberries that she ate last night. She tasted sweet, her full lips were soft and delicate as they looked. Maybe even softer…It was his very first kiss. Rain finished the kiss, he was glad because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. His body was on fire, his breathing heavy, his mind was spinning. Rain spoke to Silas softly, "Silas, I _*sigh* _I really like you. But I'll never force myself on you. Well, I kinda just did… I guess. What I'm trying to say is that I respect your status as a monk. Sometimes it's hard for me to hold back... Like just now. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Silas was looking at her, looking at her eyes, her lips and her mused hair that he tucked behind her pierced ear. "There is nothing to forgive, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. I know it is a sin, but it felt…nice." Nice was a huge understatement. "I'm not a monk so I don't see it as a sin. I see it as a way of showing affection for someone who means a lot to you. Anyways, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!" She kissed his cheek before she jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. She came back changed into a pair of charcoal-grey, close-fitting mini-skirt and a loose-fitting, nude colour, half-sleeve, dolman-style top. He looked at her skirt thinking that it's too short but he couldn't help wonder how smooth her legs must be, and the material of her top looked soft and hung off her breasts and small shoulders seductively, leaving the rest to his imagination. He was still aroused and every time she bent over to pick up her belongings his eyes would betray his mind and searched up and down her legs that showed couple of inches of her thigh. She started brushing her hair, she stood near the window with the sun shining through her black-cherry, waterfall like hair. Suddenly he felt very possessive. _'She is truly beautiful… I want her. I do not want ANYONE ELSE to even glance at her. I want her for my eyes and my eyes only…She said she likes me…She. Likes. Me.'_ He was still laid down in bed, he closed his eyes and replayed the kiss in his head. Then he realized he still haven't dressed yet. Silas got up from bed, being aware of his arousal, tried to hide it by walking a little hunched over, grabbed his robe and walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

He came back with his robe donned on his tall lean body. Lolita sat on the bed and furiously scribbling something in her notebook, she was so consumed by it she didn't even notice Silas standing in front of her. "Rain." Startled by his sudden appearance, she threw the book on the pillows. "Silas." "Are you ready?" "Yeah. I need to put on my boots." She put on knee-high, flat boots and stood up, she didn't even come up to his shoulders. He liked that she was short, how he towered over her small frame, how different their bodies were… She slid her arms under his to hug him around his waist and let out a content sigh. He put one hand on her back, holding her and stroked her hair with the other. His physical behaviour was becoming bolder and more comfortable with her. "Are you hungry, Rain?" "Always." He smiled at her and went to open the door for her. _"He's…chivalrous. That's just too cute." _Rain thanked him as he touched his arm. She always wanted to touch him, whether it was his shoulder, arm, back, face…it didn't matter. She was drawn to him, she liked how his skin would instantly heat up when and wherever she touched him. Whenever they held hands his hand became burning hot and a little clammy. She loved it. She knew there was a lot of restraint in him, his mind at war. She knew he was attracted to her, but his faithfulness to his religion would always rein him back in before things went too far. She wished that he can let go, and release himself, be free, she supposed only time will tell.

They went down to the lobby where they served breakfast buffet. Just what Rain needed. Her stomach was hurting with hunger. She bee-lined for the scrambled eggs and bacon. A heaping pile of eggs, bacon, and toast on one plate, and a mountain of assorted fruits on the other plate. Silas grabbed the same amount of food himself. Silas sat down before her. She looked at his food, then hers, then his food again and felt mildly self-conscious. Rose always told her it's unladylike to eat as much as a man. If all the food she was consuming was making her fat, then she wouldn't eat as much but that wasn't the case, in fact, she was also always hungry. She only ate half of what she took. Silas noticed this and asked her, "Are you not feeling well?" "Huh? I'm fine, why?" "You didn't eat as much." "I'm just not that hungry." A lie. "I do not believe you." "Excuse me?" "I said, I do not believe you. What is the real reason?" _Damn it, Silas! Why do you gotta be perceptive! _"I just remembered Rose always telling me it's not ladylike to eat as much as a man." Silas looked and blinked a few times at her and said, "I think it is good that you have a healthy appetite." Suddenly his empty plate seemed very interesting and stared at it, she noticed his face becoming very red. He shyly said, "I-I think it's adorable that you eat a lot. _Ehem. _If you are still hungry, then eat. After you finish, we will go to church." "Okay, give me three minutes. I'll be done." She quickly ate the rest of her food and they left for church.

They took a cab to Saint-Jean Cathedral. They held hands as they walked in. His hand was feverishly hot and it was getting sweaty and clammy, but Rain didn't mind, she loved it. They entered the Saint-Jean Cathedral, church-goers glanced at the two outcasts occasionally. Silas noticed this but he was used to this kind of attention. It was one of the things that came along with having albinism. Rain was used to it, too. Her odd coloured eyes always made people take a second look. Silas went to pray and she went to confession. _Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting… If being perverted and horny is a sin then I should be getting a straight flight to hell. _She amused herself. She entered the stand and sat down, sighed and began, "Forgive me father for I have sinned many times, _Oh the thoughts I've had about Silas…_I can't remember the last time I confessed…Where should I start? Um… I have feelings for my best friend. That's not the sinful part. Thing is, he's off-limits. He's fifteen years older than me, and he's a monk. A celibate, monk…yeah…I guess that's about it. Oh and back when I was seven, this kid was making fun of my eyes constantly so I beat him up pretty bad. He never bothered me again at least. Okay, I'm done." "So, does your friend knows you like him?" "Yes." "Have you pushed him into doing anything?" "No. We did kiss but it was really chaste, if it makes things not as bad. He did nothing wrong, I did the kissing. He's innocent." "Do not worry, child. Your sins are forgiven, just remember not to tempt him. He is a monk, but he is also a man, temptation will always be there no matter who you are, and that's natural. But he has chosen the vow of chastity and you must continue to respect that if you are to continue your friendship." "Yeah, makes sense… Thanks father, I hope you have a good rest of the day." "And you as well, mademoiselle." She left out the shooting the two assholes that killed her brother part. That was such a long time ago, and she didn't see it as a sin. Murder is a sin, that she knew but if one (or two in her case) kills a member of her family, they were to pay with their lives. Especially when it was her beloved brother, she missed him dearly. She saw Silas sitting on the benches waiting for her and sat beside him. "How was confession?" "It was okay. How was praying?" "It was nice." "Shall we go to the drug store? And let me take care of your wounds? I held up my end of the bargain." "_Sigh_ Oh, I suppose." She smiles brightly. "K! Let's go!" She grabs his hand and playfully drags him outside. She hailed a cab and they drove to the nearest drugstore.

She strolled through the isles and found picked up some cotton balls, gauze, anti-septic, and Polysporin. "Really Rain. My legs are fine…" "I'll be the judge of that. Why are you so nervous about this, Silas? Don't you trust me?" "I do trust you." "Good, then let's go back to the hotel and I'll patch you up." She paid for her supplies, and it was Silas this time to reach out for her hand. Holding hands. They did that everywhere they went. She noticed every time they held hands, his was a normal temperature or cold depending on the circumstances but as soon as their hands touched it was as Rain's hand lit his on fire. His hand always became very hot, instantly. Entire drive back to the hotel was silent and he held her hand. As always he kept glancing at her. She still felt a little nervous when he did that, she couldn't get used to it, something about the way his eyes looked up and down her face and body. He looked at her with hungry eyes, it made her feel self-conscious about her appearance. She hoped that she looked nice in his eyes.

She blushes…

He always notices the small things about her. He knew when he looks at her as he is doing now, it makes her nervous. _But I cannot help myself…_ When she's nervous she starts to rearrange her hair, she tucks her hair behind her ear, or sometimes she'll gather all of her hair and let it slide over to one shoulder. If she's not touching her hair, she'll fidget with her jaw-line, trace her neck with her index finger, making his eyes look at her delicate neck…wanting to put his lips against her soft skin and feel her pulse under his lips. _No! I must stop my thoughts from going further!_ She squeezes his large hand with her small soft hand. _Would she would squeeze my shoulders in pleasure while I kiss her neck? I must stop this at once!_

The cab came to a stop at their hotel. Glad the car has stopped, Silas let go of her hand and both got out of the cab. They took the elevator up to their room and relaxed. "So, can I look at your leg?"


End file.
